DC-DC converters integrated in low power transceiver circuits, which can generally supply a higher output voltage than the input voltage, are known in the prior art. These converters generally include a controller operating at a certain frequency, which is often a high frequency. This controller acts on a regulating loop and a voltage booster circuit. Thus, the input voltage is raised to a desired level and then regulated so that it is stable. For example, a charge pump to raise the input voltage is known from the US patent document no US 2004/0066238.
Generally, these converters are used to operate as a specific power supply, thus delivering a surplus current for applications that use large amounts of electrical resources, or for external peripheral units. For example, in a transceiver circuit, data transmission and reception are operations that are not necessarily performed at every moment, but which use a high level of electric power. Thus, a powerful supply is not necessary normally, but becomes so when a communication is made, hence the necessity for a specific power source supplying the necessary surplus.
Converters that generally operate at a single frequency to supply a surplus current, raise problems when it becomes necessary to supply a low quantity of current continuously for powering an external peripheral unit, for example. Indeed, these converters have the drawback of only working in a single operating mode, and having a regulation circuit that is unable to remain efficient over a long period of time.